


through the wire

by felixsfreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix centric, M/M, dimb argumenrs, i am: tired, i love hyunlix, love my soft bois, stream miroh, water isn’t wet btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: in which felix slams into a door mid argument.





	through the wire

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a long time ago so the writing style might seem different,, 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway stream miroh

 

everyone knew how much hyunjin and felix bickered. it was the only sound that filled their dorms in the early morning and that ended off the night. they would  always bicker like an old married couple and the rest of the group was fed up with it.

 

their last argument was the longest yet, lasting for two weeks straight -- and it was about fucking water. every time they saw each other, they would either through insults or just ignore each other completely. of course, this was only kept to their dorms.

 

hyunjin and felix both knew when to be professional and when they could really let loose.

 

honestly, it had gotten to the point where chan didnt know if they really hated eachother or if it was just friendly banter, but he was leaning towards the former.

 

"how the fuck is water not wet, what else would it be?!" hyunjin exclaimed, enraged. of course, it was the same argument they had been stuck on for days straight.

 

felix stared at him sharply, "when it touches something, it makes that object wet. but the water itself is not wet, get this into your big head."

 

"are you implying it's dry then? if it's not wet then does it make it dry, huh??" hyunjin retorted, raising a ( very attractive, but felix would never admit it ) eyebrow.

 

"you're just putting words in my mouth, i never said that what the actual fu-"

 

"guys stop arguing, we're trying to eat here!" changbin exclaimed, exasperated.

 

the two had been arguing from opposite ends of the table, leaving the rest of the group to be caught in their dumb fight. for some reason, they found dinner to be the prime time of their debates, and they continued this 'tradition' for almost every single day.

 

"sorry hyung." they both muttered, neither really meaning it.

 

"since, you guys have been so annoying and need to sort this out, the two of you will be cleaning up." chan smirked deviously, ignoring the whined of the two dancers.

 

"no, hyung please don-"

 

chan interrupted them and stood up. "well, i gotta get back to writing songs, so you two have fun." and so he left with the rest waddling after him like baby ducklings following their mother.

 

———

 

the rest of the group thought putting them together alone would solve their problems, but it clearly didn't work.

 

"no hyunjin, just listen to me!" felix whined, voice echoing throughout the dorms.

 

"felix your argument makes absolutely no sense."

 

hyunjin and felix were both doing their part in cleaning up, but decided to start another argument in the process, this time a billion times dumber than the last.

 

" think about it - if i put a gun on my hand and never let go, would i be considered a cyborg?" the australian said, using his hands to over exaggerate everything.

 

hyunjin face palmed. "you would be an idiot holding a fucking gun."

 

"no but what if i taped it on and no one could take it off."

 

"it isn't built into your body so that technically means y o u a r e n o t a c y b o r g."

 

"but what is the definition of cyborg?" tried felix, scrubbing the plate in his hand harder. he wasn't about to lose the dumb argument with hyunjin.

 

hyunjin dropped the cloth he was holding and whipped out his phone to search up the defintion. "a fictional or hypothetical person whose physical abilities are extended beyond normal human limitations by mechanical elements built into the body."

 

felix jumped up and pointed at hyunjin, soapy water splashing everywhere. "eXACTLY."

 

hyunjin stared at felix, dumbfounded. "i still don't understand your point."

 

"if i have a gun on my hand, my physical abilities are extended beyond normal human limitations because i can shoot thing whenever i please." felix smirked in victory.

 

hyunjin sighed, "even if you can shoot things whenever you still lose the use of one fully functioning hand. that doesn't make you any better than normal human limitations." felix huffed and crossed his arms. "plus," hyunjin continued, "by definition the hand has to be built into your body, tape doesn't permanently bind yourself to the gun."

 

felix wiped his hands down and whipped around dramatically. "i can't believe you've done this." and headed for the exit, but not before turning back one last time " you really crossed the line, hwang hyunjin." and with that, he stormed out.

 

BANG

 

\-- or at least he tried. he hadn't realized the door was there, but once he tried to stop it, the soapy water under his feet carried him forward, slamming felix right into it. "oww," he groaned clutching his head in pain.

 

the rest of the members burst into the room once they heard the crash, not expecting to find felix lying on the ground groaning with a red spot on his forehead.

 

"what happe- oh my god felix are you alright?" woojin and chan immediately went to the blond after seeing the state he was in.

 

the other members stood, confused and barely concerned for their dumb friend, at least this was better than hearing the arguing.

 

"fuck off hyunjin, you did this to me." he glared as he heard the older snicker.

 

 

hyunjin walked over to the australian boy and squatted next to him, "oh my god felix, you fucking idiot." he laughed, a small smirk playing on his stupidly handsome face.

 

"obviously not, i ran into a fucking door. you're supposed to be concerned, you're my boyfriend." felix pouted.

 

the others gaped in surprise. the pair argued so much, the group thought they were barely friends, let alone dating.

 

"um, excuse me?" minho spoke up.

 

"since when were you dating?" seungmin added.

 

"what do you mean?" felix asked, confused, "we started dating like 6 months ago."

 

the group blabbered out uneducated nonsense, eyes widening comically.

 

"i thought it was obvious" the blond continued.

 

and so, a riot broke out in the dorm.

 

\-----

 

after the large outburst, everyone headed back to do their own things. felix and hyunjin sat on the taller's bed. " sorry for laughing at you earlier," hyunjin began, genuinly looking sorry, " its just that you're  so clumsy and adorable at the same time."

 

felix blushed and gently punched the elder in the arm, "it's fine," he smiled. "i know we always fight, but don't you think its time we tone it down a bit?" felix continued, turning to look for hyunjin's reaction.

 

 

the taller laughed, "yeah, we really should. it's getting really annoying by now."

 

felix giggled while pulling hyunjin down so they were both staring at the ceiling, hands interlocked. "it's just hard to stop once i get going, you feel me?" the australian prompted, turning to look at his boyfriend and blushing once he saw hyunjin already looking at him with a small smile on his face.

 

"oh don't worry babe i think i've found a way to shut you up." hyunjin replied.

 

"what do you mean?" felix pouted with those eyes and perhaps hyunjin melted just a little bit.

 

"you're honestly so slow sometimes," the elder chuckled, a smirk spreading on his face. he knew where this was going.

 

felix was as oblivious as always and opened his mouth to whine, but he was interrupted was a pair of lips on his own.

 

of course, his face flamed up like it usually did whenever hyunjin did anything, really. nonetheless, he leaned into the kiss, content.

 

———

the dorm had been suspiciously quiet for too long. if chan thought the arguing was going to drive him crazy, he was wrong. the silence was way more deafening than the complaining.

 

hyunjin and felix has been acting less hostile toward each other too. to say the members were freaked out was an understatement.

 

whenever arguing would start up, it would end as if it had never happened. chan didn't what hyunjin was doing, but it was working.

 

the group was laying around the living area, it was their day off. they were mostly staring at their phones or watching tv.

 

"shut the fuck up that's so dumb." chan heard the familiar sound, and honestly he was glad.

 

"no it's not you're dumb," hyunjin retorted.

 

"what do you mean? you're the one that's not making sense." at this point, chan was going to step in (it had become muscle memory) but apparently hyunjin beat him to it.

 

right in front of the members. the members that had previously been watching in curiosity had now turned away in shock and a bit of disgust.

 

felix pushed the older away aggressively and shoved his face into a pillow, "not with everyone here, what the frick hyunjin," he whined.

 

and oh.

 

now chan understands; it all makes sense.

 

"y'all are fucking nasty.”


End file.
